The present invention generally relates to a novel tool to aid in grade leveled installation of a sprinkler head in the ground.
Irrigation systems aid in keeping various plants, trees, and grasses thoroughly hydrated and, therefore, alive. Once limited solely to golf courses and a limited number of exclusive properties, various types of irrigation systems are becoming more and more commonplace. More specifically, in-ground sprinkler systems, similar to those found on thousands of golf courses worldwide, are now being regularly installed in public parks and land, farmland, flower-filled median strips and grassy knolls, and even in lawns of private homes.
Although sprinkler systems may be installed by mechanically-minded individuals, the job is usually reserved for professionals, as it can be very difficult to efficiently align the sprinkler heads and their associated parts into an effective network for proper hydration coverage. Irrigation piping, typically PVC piping, is placed in the ground and arranged in a network-type orientation so that water is properly and evenly distributed to the sprinkler heads and, subsequently, to the ground area to be watered. Sprinkler heads are next installed in large, pre-dug holes placed at specific predetermined locations throughout the irrigation pipe network. The sprinkler heads are attached to the piping and the holes are backfilled with dirt.
Installers of the sprinkler heads, including professionals, typically encounter one common problem during installationxe2x80x94proper alignment of the top surface of the sprinkler head with the surface of the ground. It is critical that the top of the sprinkler head be flush with the surface of the ground. If the sprinkler head is too high, persons can trip over it or it can be knocked over or clipped by mowers, both of which are very unsafe. Conversely, if the sprinkler head is too low, improper water distribution may result in poorly and unevenly watered areas.
A handful of patents are directed to various sprinkler related methods and inventions. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,386 discloses an ornamental design for a sprinkler shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,281 discloses a system for irrigating the roots of plants below the surface of the ground. A narrow irrigation tube is connected at its upper end to a Water distribution source. The irrigation tube extends below the surface of the ground and its lower end opens vertically downward below the roots of a plant so that water may be discharged in a downwardly direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,131 discloses a method for attaching a sprinkler head to the free end of a length of pipe which has been laid within a trench. The method includes excavating around the end of the pipe, cutting the free end of the pipe, connecting conduit, and subsequently connecting a sprinkler head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,439 discloses a device and method for marking the position of and for protecting an in ground object, such as a sprinkler head, including a hollow, open-ended, tubular member which is adapted to be placed around the object and into the ground. An outwardly directed ring which includes a depending lip is formed integral with and adjacent the upper end of the member. The ring stabilizes the device and limits the depth of insertion of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,120 discloses a thick, plastic disc adapted to be recessed into a lawn about a sprinkler head to stabilize the latter and prevent grass blades from interfering with the operation of the sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,294 discloses a support device for a horizontal main and a riser assembly projecting upwardly therefrom in a lawn sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,205 discloses a sprinkler system imbedded in the earth and, more particularly, a support for the sprinkler head and conduit used in such systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 152,825 discloses a perforated irrigation apparatus, laid in grooved furrows at or below the surface of the ground, and protected at points directly over the perforations by suitable shields.
Although there are numerous means for protecting and supporting sprinkler heads and irrigation components, there remains a need for a useful adjustably-mountable tool, and a method for using the same, to facilitate the mounting of a sprinkler head flush with the ground.
The present invention is directed to a sprinkler head installation tool comprising at least one elongated member adapted for spanning an opening in a ground surface area having a surface plane, the elongated member having at least one stabilizing component; and at least one holding member capable of releasably fixing at least one sprinkler head to the elongated member, said holding member being independently moveable along, and adjustably connected to the elongated member, to hold a top surface of the at least one sprinkler head in a fixed position substantially level or flush with the ground surface plane while the opening is backfilled.
In one embodiment, the elongated member is adjustable in length. In another embodiment, two holding members releasably fix the sprinkler head to the elongated member. In a further embodiment, the elongated member comprises two stabilizing components. In a preferred embodiment, the elongated member has two opposing ends each having the stabilizing component. In still another embodiment, the stabilizing component is a bar coupled to the elongated member such that the tool is T-shaped. In a preferred embodiment, the stabilizing component is a plurality of bars coupled to opposing ends of the elongated member such that the tool is H-shaped.
In a one embodiment, the holding member comprises a guide member and a means for securing the holding member. In another embodiment, the means for securing the holding member comprises a pin, a neck for receiving the pin, and a spring allowing adjustment of the holding member. In a further embodiment, the holding member further comprises a flange extending from the holding member for gripping the sprinkler head. Preferably, the flange has a length of at least about 0.25 inches.
The present invention is also directed to a sprinkler head installation tool comprising at least one spanning means for spanning an opening in a ground surface area defining a surface plane; at least one stabilizing means attached to the spanning means for stabilizing the spanning means; at least one holding means for holding at least one sprinkler head, said means being independently moveable along, and adjustably connected to the spanning means, to hold the at least one sprinkler head such that a top surface thereof is substantially in the surface plane while the opening is backfilled.
The present invention is further directed to a sprinkler head installation tool comprising at least one elongated member adapted for spanning an opening in a ground surface area having a surface plane, the elongated member having at least one stabilizing component; and at least one holding member capable of releasably fixing at least one sprinkler head to the elongated member, said holding member being independently moveable along, and adjustably connected to the elongated member, to hold a top surface of the at least one sprinkler head in a fixed position substantially level with the ground plane surface while the opening is backfilled.
In another embodiment, the at least one sprinkler head is substantially level to and a selected distance below the plane surface with the ground. In another embodiment, the elongated member is adjustable in length. In another embodiment, two holding members releasably fix the sprinkler head to the elongated member. In a further embodiment, the elongated member comprises two stabilizing components. In a preferred embodiment, the elongated member has two opposing ends having the stabilizing component. In still another embodiment, the stabilizing component is a bar coupled to the elongated member such that the tool is T-shaped. In a preferred embodiment, the stabilizing component is a plurality of bars coupled to opposing ends of the elongated member such that the tool is H-shaped.
In a further embodiment, the holding member comprises a guide member and a means for securing the holding member. In another embodiment, the means for securing the holding member comprises a pin, a neck for receiving the pin, and a spring allowing returnable translation of the holding member. In a further embodiment, the holding member further comprises a flange extending from the holding member for gripping the sprinkler head. Preferably, the flange has a length of at least about 0.25 inches.
The present invention is also directed to a method for installing a sprinkler head comprising the steps of providing at least one elongated member adapted for spanning an opening in a ground surface area having a surface plane, said member having at least one stabilizing component; providing at least one sprinkler head; providing at least one holding member capable of releasably fixing the at least one sprinkler head to the elongated member, said holding member being independently moveable along, and adjustably connected to the elongated member, to hold the at least one sprinkler head in a fixed position; attaching the elongated member to the at least one sprinkler head such that a top surface of the at least one sprinkler head is substantially level with the ground surface plane; backfilling the opening; and detaching the elongated member and the holding member from the at least one sprinkler head.
In one embodiment, the elongated member is adjustable in length. In another embodiment, two holding members releasably fix the sprinkler head to the elongated member. In a further embodiment, the elongated member comprises two stabilizing components. In a preferred embodiment, the elongated member has two opposing ends having the stabilizing component. In still another embodiment, the stabilizing component is a bar coupled to the elongated member such that the tool is T-shaped. In a preferred embodiment, the stabilizing component is a plurality of bars coupled to opposing ends of the elongated member such that the tool is H-shaped.
In a further embodiment, the holding member comprises a guide member and a means for securing the holding member. In another embodiment, the means for securing the holding member comprises a pin, a neck for receiving the pin, and a spring allowing returnable translation of the holding member. In a further embodiment, the holding member further comprises a flange extending from the holding member for gripping the sprinkler head. Preferably, the flange has a length of at least about 0.25 inches.